your_fictional_tv_stations_radio_station_and_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The WB Television Network
The WB Television Network (commonly shortened to The WB and short for 'W'arner 'B'ros.) was an American television network that was first launched on broadcast television on January 11, 1995,4 as a joint venture between the Warner Bros. Entertainment division of AT&T's WarnerMedia and the Tribune Broadcasting subsidiary of the Tribune Company, with the former acting as controlling partner. The network principally aired programs targeting teenagers and young adults between the ages of 13 and 34, with the exception of its weekday daytime and Saturday morning program block, Kids' WB, which was geared toward children ages 7 to 12. On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment announced plans to shut down the network and launch The CW later that same year.5 The WB Television Network shut down on September 17, 2006, with select programs from both it and competitor UPN (which had shut down two days earlier) moving to The CW when it launched the following day, September 18. Time Warner re-used The WB brand for an online network that launched on April 28, 2008, over 19 months after The WB ceased broadcasting operations. Until it was discontinued in December 2013, the website allowed users to watch shows aired on the former television network, as well as original programming and shows formerly hosted on the now-defunct In2TV service (which itself was created prior to Time Warner's spinoff of AOL). The website could only be accessed within the United States. In 2006, Warner Bros decides to revived The WB, Misty, The Frog and everything in 2006 although most The WB shows moves to The CW in 2006. The WB was reviled by the time The CW was launched. The WB final ending was change into The WB came back with new shows and old favorites from The WB along with UPN new shows that was supposed to be on UPN in 2006 promo and launch merge in the same time. along with a revived UPN network. In 2019, The WB made a 2nd Television Network almost like ABC Australia, Fox and all channel especially ABC, CBS and The WB plus Seven and Australia/UK/Worldwide channels known as WBC, WTV, 9th Street by Warner Bros, Michigan Frog Network(common as MFN), and Warner Bros Network(common as just WB Network or WB of course). The WB Revived Shows * 7th Heaven(2006-present) * Angel(2006-present) * Birds of Prey(2007-present) * Charmed(2019-present) * Dawson's Creek(2006-present) * Everwood(2010-present) * Felicity(2006-present) * All About the Andersons(2006-present) * Grounded for Life(2006-present) * The Jamie Foxx Show(2006-present) * The Help(2006-2008) * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment(2007-present) * The Game(2008-present) * Living With Fran(2006-2008 before moving to UPN for the 2008-2009 season) * Maybe It's Me(2008-2012 before moving to UPN for 2013 season) * Modern Men(2007-present) * Nick Freno:New Teacher Experiment(2006-present) * Mario and Luigi's Experiment(2008-present) * Nikki(2007-2014) * The Parent 'Hood(2006-Present one of the 3 shows along with Dawson's Creek and The Help to help relaunched The WB) * Pepper Dennis(2011-present) * Popular(2010-present) * Sister,Sister(2006-2010 before going to UPN for 2010 until 2014 finale, 2019-present) * Sabrina:The Teenage Witch(or commonly as Sabrina)(2006-present) * Smart Guy(2006-present {first show by a revived Walt Disney Television and Touchstone}) * 90210(2011-2019 before moving straight back to FOX) * Everybody Hates Chris(2008-Present) * WB Now(2006-present produced by Telepictures) * MADtv(2007-2016) * Astro City(2016-present) * DMZ(2006-2014) * Future Quest(2016-present) * Scooby Apocalypse(2017-present) * Aquaman(2019-present) * Batgirl(2008-present) * Green Lantern(2019-present) The WB Channels: Warner Broadcasting Company(WBC) WTV 9th Street by Warner Bros Michigan Frog Network(MFN) Warner Bros Network Since 2006, it used The WB 2002-2006 brands and graphics with newer ones with Misty and Michigan. The WB introduced The WB programming on a Tunday known as the WB Tunday in 2010 using the WB online logo from 2010 and alt it as the WB Tunday. Category:AT&T/WarnerMedia Category:Fictional Television Network